1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors. Specifically, it relates to high speed, modular cable connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/974536 filed Nov. 19, 1997 (owned by the assignee of the present application and incorporated by reference herein) discloses high speed cable connectors having terminal carriers mounted on circuit substrates. These connectors are modular and provide high performance. However, there is a desire to maintain such performance but reduce manufacturing costs.